Progress against cancer includes our ability to provide quality cancer care and support research within clinical trials. However, there is a significant shortage of well-trained oncologists/hematologists capable of comprehensive study of clinically-relevant problems;successful design and conduct of clinical trials to improve prevention, detection and treatment of human cancer;and most importantly, the translation of fundamental knowledge and new technologies between the laboratory, clinic, and community. The development of successful, independent translational cancer investigators requires adequate protected time and a strong mentorship in a rich research environment and well organized training program. The Vanderbilt-lngram Cancer Center, a matrix center within Vanderbilt Medical Center, is well-suited to support such a comprehensive training program due to its integrated cancer-related expertise and resources. The objective of the Vanderbilt Training Program in Academic Cancer Research is to train and support medical oncology/hematology fellows to ensure their success to meet new challenges and opportunities in all aspects of academic medical oncology/hematology. Candidates will be recruited from the Division of Hematology and Oncology Fellowship Program. Applicants accepted will participate in a comprehensive two-year training program consisting of two training tracks: (1) Clinical-Investigator Track will focus on the development and conduct of clinical trials and associated correlative studies (2) Physician-Scientist Track will focus on laboratory-based research. Fellows who complete either training track will be eligible for ABIM subspecialty certification in medical oncology and hematology. Upon completion of the program, trainees will be able to successfully function in a collaborative team environment, develop and lead independent research programs through hypothesis-driven research, obtain peer-reviewed grant support, communicate their research findings through presentations and publication in peer-reviewed journals, and provide high quality cancer care. To help ensure success, 100% of the program faculty have peer-reviewed support for cancer research and are actively conducting clinical and/or laboratory-based cancer research, consistently published in the best journals, have demonstrated mentorship abilities, and actively manage successful research programs. Support is being requested for two training positions per year.